In power and free conveyor systems, it is common to have a plurality of carriers that are movable along a track by engagement with a conveyor chain. In instances where the track is inclined, if the conveyor is broken or the engagement with the carriers is otherwise released, it is possible that the carrier may move in an unrestrained fashion down the incline. It is therefore desirable to have a stop device that will function in such an eventuality of a break in the connection between the conveyor and the carrier.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a conveyor system which incorporates a simple and effective automatic stop which will function to stop the carrier in the event of a break in the driving connection between the chain and the carrier.